Secrets and Revelations
by RingoTart
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuya, the mysterious sixth member of Teiko, has always been known for his trustworthiness. Yet when he reveals the secret that changes everything—the fact that he's actually a girl—relationships are questioned and conflicts begin to emerge. Ch5: 'for once, I didn't feel like "Kuroko Tetsuya, the mystery 6th man" but rather "Kuroko Tetsuya, female"'
1. How It All Began

Summary:

Kuroko Tetsuya, the mysterious sixth member of Teiko, has always been known for his trustworthiness. Yet when he reveals the secret that changes everything—the fact that he's actually a girl—relationships are questioned and conflicts begin to emerge.

A/N: Hello everyone! This is my first KnB fanfic, so I hope you enjoy! The first chapter is in Kuroko's point of view, but it probably won't be like this for the following chapters.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basket. If I did, there wouldn't be a reason to write fanfiction for it, huh?

Hello, everyone. You may know me as Kuroko Tetsuya, the sixth man of Teiko. Or maybe even as "Kurokocchi" or "Tetsu", as my teammates would call me. But what you don't know, and the secret I've been keeping from the others, is that I'm actually a girl.

Ah, yes, I understand how this could be confusing, so let me start from the beginning.

_Teiko's opening ceremony:_

_The senpais in Teiko were handing out fliers, advertising for their famous basketball team. I grew up practically with a basketball in my hand, shooting whenever I had the chance. Only, I was never great at shooting...or defense...or anything, really. Nevertheless, I wanted to enter the school's basketball team, no matter what._

_"Y-you want to be in the basketball team?" was what I was greeted with when I asked for a flier._

_"Yes, I love basketball," was my response._

_"Sorry miss, but you'll be better off trying for cheerleading or something. Basketball is strictly for boys, and since there isn't a girl's team, you're out of luck."_

_"I understand that it's an all boy's team, but stereotyping that girls should only be involved in a sport that's girl dominant, like cheerleading, is not okay," I retorted._

_At this point, people started gathering around, and they were wondering why there was such a hassle. The coach, who was watching from afar, pulled us aside and away from all the commotion. _

_"Let's see what you've got," the coach said, handing me a ball and motioning for me to enter the gym._

_"Seriously?" the senior complained, upset by our previous discussion._

_"Who knows?" the coach continued. "Maybe she'll be exceptional after all."_

_But we all know that my skills, prior to my misdirection, was far from exceptional._

_I shot the ball, and it missed. The senior challenged me, and I couldn't manage to get the ball even close to the net. It was overall a pretty depressing game._

_"Heh, are you sure you love basketball, little miss? It seems like you've never played before this day," the senior mocked._

_"I've been playing basketball my whole life, but I've never been any good at it," I admitted honestly._

_"Well we definitely don't need anyone as untalented as you. Please leave," he replied._

_Just as I was about to go, the coach stopped me and said, "No wait. Hang on. I think you have something...special. Yeah, there's definitely that sparkle in your eye that tells me you'll accomplish something great with this team!" The coach looked overjoyed. Meanwhile, the senior was disgusted, and I was equally as shocked as he was upon hearing this._

_Words that have been previously used to describe my eyes: bored, expressionless, boring, plain. So it was surprising, indeed, when the comment was made._

_"You've got to be joking coach," the senior whined. _

_"No, no. Congratulations, miss! Welcome to the Teiko basketball team! By the way, we never got your name," she said._

_"Kuroko Tetsuya. Pleased to meet your acquaintance."_

_"Tet-su-ya," she sounded out. "That's an awfully manly name for a girl who's so delicate and thin."_

_"Yes," I replied. "My parents were anticipating on having a boy, and well, it didn't work out."_

_"Well anyway Tetsuya, welcome to the team! However, as stupid as this senior here may look, he is right about Teiko being an all boy's team. So you can be on the team, and join in on practices if you want, but you won't be eligible to compete, or even participate in practice games."_

_"Is there any other option? What if..." I paused, deciding whether or not I should continue._

_"If...?" the coach asked impatiently._

_"If I dressed as a guy. Would I be able to participate then? I haven't yet registered for school, so if you think it would work out, I could apply as a male," I said._

_"If you truly, truly want this, and I can see it in your eyes, Tetsuya, then no one can stop you from chasing your dream," she said._

_And those words continue to guide me even to this day. So that's how I became "Kuroko Tetsuya", not the petite girl who was given an unfortunate name, but rather the guy who was barely noticeable and mediocre at everything. And that's the Kuroko I have been, up until a couple days ago, when this secret that I've kept from everyone was finally released._

A/N: I know, boring and short! But I needed somewhat of an introduction, so here it is~ Thanks for reading :D


	2. An Unfortunate Meeting

Hey guys! Thanks for all the follows, favorites and reviews!

Now to reply to some comments:

**Orange3WhiteSkew**, **ElipseKuran**, and **XxSillyKittyxX: **Thanks for your interest in the story and for the reviews~

**Animefreak1145: **Thank you for your nice review :D To answer your question, the introduction was from her middle school days, but the rest of the story will be from when she's already in high school. So the middle of her high school year with Seirin (this will be explained more in the chapter).

**EminaRukiax: **Thank you as well! Like I said above^, this will be explained further in this chapter!

I'd also like to let you guys know that, honestly, I have a general sense of how I want the story to play out, but I don't know which pairing to go for. I love all the GoM characters + Seirin members so it's difficult to say who would be most suited for female Tetsuya. **Please leave a review letting me know which character you would like to be paired up with her. **I'll take your feedback into consideration when deciding the official pairing. Thanks, and I apologize for the lengthy author's note.

Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own KnB, or Ouran HSHC (references!)

Chapter 2: An Unfortunate Meeting

"Good work everyone!" Riko said, smiling at us while we panted and struggled to even sit down. We had just completed our 10th lap around the school and despised that sadistic look on her face more than ever.

But nonetheless, the Seirin members knew that Coach had the best intentions if we were planning on winning the next game, which was against one of the stronger teams in the Tokyo district.

"You're all free to leave, except Kuroko-kun. Please stay a minute," Coach said.

"Again?" Hyuuga senpai complained. "Stop harassing him Coach. Take pity on the poor freshman."

The rest of the team nodded in agreement until a clipboard from across the room was thrown at Hyuuga-senpai. The team hurried away in fear as we prepared for our little "chat".

In reality, however, this wasn't actually a "chat", but rather a decoy to stall out while the rest of the team members got dressed. That's right, I forgot to mention something— Riko knows my secret.

It was hard to keep it from her, really. She had an eye for these things, and knew that when I said I couldn't take off my shirt because I was sick on the first day was actually a lie. However, seeing that I wanted to play despite this and that even Teiko had given me an opportunity, she agreed to let me play, and was more than willing to help me deceive the others.

Actually, she probably liked being devious more than anything else, and I guess I gave her the chance to live her dream. So we were on pretty good terms, despite our relationship being built on one deceitful secret.

Either way this was almost a daily routine. She'd either call me over for a "chat" (in which the members would throw me pitiful looks and whisper 'best of luck'), or I would leave in my sports uniform because of an emergency at home. It was really disappointing to have to lie to my team members, and it wasn't so much that I couldn't trust them, but more that their cluelessness would cause them to eventually blurt it out somehow, be it at a game or just at school.

While Riko and I waited for the others to finish changing, we discussed strategies for the game the next day. We were facing Ouran High School (A/N: thumbs up if you know this reference!), the prestigious rich school of students who had the money to get trained by true professionals. But we weren't going to let that get in our way; our determination was unbeatable and our teamwork was stronger than ever.

And we didn't let that get in our way of the game. In fact, these rich kids barely held an interest in basketball despite their training.

The only problem was the Teiko senpai happened to attend this school, and he held a begrudging look as he faced me, as if it was yesterday we had had the argument about the team policy and not three years ago.

"Kuroko. Oi, Kuroko," Kagami said as he waved his hand in my face.

"Ah, Kagami-kun, hello," I replied.

"I've been watching you zone out for the past five minutes. What's gotten into you? You're usually not like this."

"Well it's just that senpai over there. We went to middle school together, and let's just say we're not on the best terms." I excluded the information about the argument topic being the fact that I was a girl, and gave him a fairly vague response. Luckily, he didn't question it.

"That must mean this puck really did something bad to you huh, if it's still bothering you this much. Let's kick his ass," he said, holding out his fist. I bumped it and smiled.

It was an easy defeat. The team captain...I believe his name was Tamaki, barely cared to take the ball. He kept looking to the stands and winking at a girl who uninteresting gave him a shrug in response. What was her name...Haruhi? Anyway, he kept calling out to her, even in the middle of the game, and he seemed far from interested in stealing the ball.

The senpai, however, struggled to keep up, and he did in fact steal the ball several times, much to mine and Kagami's irritation. He made most of the team's shots, and it was evident that he played for the Teiko middle school team, though he was incomparable to the five of the Generation of Miracles.

After a 83-34 win, we cheered with the senpais. I was genuinely happy because we won, but also because I was avoid seeing the senpai again and maintain my secret.

Unfortunately, he came over to the team with agitation and yelled, "You think you're all so great, with your teamwork and effort. But let me tell you something, teamwork will get you nowhere. Even though you think you all trust each other and have each other's backs, in reality there are secrets that are kept within the team." He snickered, and I gave him the most threatening "don't you even dare" look as I tried to figure out his plan.

"What are you trying to say?" Hyuuga-senpai declared, defensive of his team.

"Oh for example," he paused. "You!" He pointed his finger at me. "Don't even try to act all innocent." He stopped, and raised his voice so the entire audience could hear his speech.

"This Seirin team member," he stopped, and pointed at me again. "Was a member of Teiko middle school, the famous basketball team. He was even regarded as the sixth man of the Teiko team. Quite impressive, don't you think?" Then he started laughing hysterically, as though someone had told him the world's funniest joke. Only no one else was laughing, just listening.

"Well what you don't know, is that _he_," he said, dragging out the word.

And then the words I wished to hear the least came out of his mouth, and I knew that denying it or stopping him from saying the dreaded truth would only make me more guilty.

So I closed my eyes and waited to hear the words that would complicated my life, for either the better or for the worst, spill out of his mouth.

"He... is actually a girl."

And the whole world turned silent for a moment, and I didn't have to open my eyes to know that the entire Generation of Miracles, who came to watch the competition, and my Seirin teammates had their eyes on me. But what I felt the most was a pain in my chest—the pain knowing that I had deceived each and every one of them because of my selfishness.

A/N: Done with this dramatic chapter, and it's 11:59 p.m. :D Writing drama is intense. I'd much rather write funny bits (which will hopefully come soon), but I'm not a very funny person.

I actually thought of being a poopface and writing, "He...is in love with me (me being the senpai)" and then Kuroko's expression like "wtf did he say?!" but then I came to my senses and realized that I need help. LOL.

Anyways I hope you liked this chapter, and **remember to tell me your favorite pairing in KnB in a review down below!**


	3. Complications

Hello everyone! Thank you so much for all the kind reviews and for 50 followers~

Also, a huge thank you for the comments on your favorite KnB pairings. Find out the pairing in this chapter! I probably should've mentioned earlier that this story take place in an alternate universe, but you guys have probably noticed since Kuroko is a girl. But certain events from the Teiko arc (if you guys have read the manga) will be changed as well, so bear with me.

-Enjoy-

_And then the words I wished to hear the least came out of his mouth, and I knew that denying it or stopping him from saying the dreaded truth would only make me more guilty._

_So I closed my eyes and waited to hear the words that would complicated my life, for either the better or for the worst, spill out of his mouth._

_"He... is actually a girl."_

Kuroko's P.O.V

The world stopped before my eyes. I couldn't take it; I was supposed to be the invisible sixth man, not the center of attention. The senpai gritted his teeth at me and gave a condescending smirk. Everyone was in utter shock, except of course, Akashi.

Oh yeah, here's another secret. Akashi Seijuro, the notorious, scissor-wielding captain of Teiko, is my brother.

We decided to keep this secret for two reasons. Sei-niichan had always been watching out for me, and the difference between our skills is to this day, extreme. He was incredibly intelligent and a genius at basketball as well. I, on the other hand, struggled to keep up in comparison. He was extremely opposed against me entering Teiko's basketball team, for it was "too dangerous for my fragile body", as he had always said. Unfortunately for him, I had managed to somehow please the coach and become a legitimate member, so my brother decided to be my support system rather than trying to convince me otherwise.

However, members from the second and third string quickly began to notice this excess attention, so he came up with an excuse, that I had a special talent. He helped me on a daily basis, both before and after school, and if word went out that we were related, he'd be severely reprimanded for treating me differently from the others. The world of basketball was surprisingly professional.

Our parents had passed away when we were younger, and we were happy to have finally settled down living with a distant aunt when we moved. Sei-niichan and I had different last names, "Kuroko" being our mother's maiden name, and "Akashi", our father's surname. My brother had promised to look after me, so we used different last names to be placed in the same class. Since we were twins who looked nothing alike, we decided to keep our family life a secret so that we could protect each other without crazy rumors among the students.

So Sei-niichan looked at me with a worried expression when my personal secret was finally announced, while others staggered with surprise.

"Ku-Kuroko-cchi! Is this true?" Kise-kun called out from the stands.

"There was always something off about your horoscope, so something like this is expected," Midorima-kun stated, not exactly caring.

"I don't see what the big deal is. Isn't this a good thing? Kuro-chin is so small anyways. It only makes sense," Murasakibara-kun said, and continued eating his chips.

But their opinions didn't matter to me as much as the last member's. And I was most afraid of his.

Aomine Daiki. We had gone through so much together. And this was the last straw for our already crumbling friendship. It was an act of betrayal, and I saw him walk out of the stadium without looking at me.

"Aomine-kun!" I yelled after him, until a forceful hand grabbed mine and pulled me to a deserted area outside. People were finally filing out of the stadium.

"Tetsuya. It's time to go home. I'll deal with this tomorrow. We can clear up this misunderstanding. With your school...with all our schools. I'll make it so that this was all a mistake. Let's go," Sei-niichan said.

"Misunderstanding? This isn't a misunderstanding, this is the truth! And since it's been announced, I think it's time that I own up to the truth, and give up this secret," I said.

"You don't understand, Tetsuya! This isn't as simple as you think. You'll never be able to play basketball again, let alone think about being considered on a professional level. People aren't going to respect you," he persuaded.

"Right now, my relationships are at stake. So before I worry about basketball again, I need to make it up to those who I have hurt. Please, onii-chan, go home first. We'll talk later...please," I begged.

"Okay, but hurry," he said, and began heading home.

Where is he? Oh where could he be? I ran along the street looking for him. Past the park where we used to play one on one, past the shop we used to always go to for burgers. Where was he? _Aomine-kun, please. Please just listen._

Suddenly my phone began ringing, and the caller id flashed "Aomine Daiki". I quicked picked up and then straightened myself out again as I whispered, "H-hello?"

"We need to talk. Park. Now." And then he hung up.

What have I gotten myself in to?

A/N: Yay~ so the pairing finally comes through. Though I was quite surprised that so many of you wanted AkaKuro. Sorry to disappoint, but I included Akashi as the protective older twin brother of Kuroko. I was also deciding between Kagami or Aomine to pair with Kuroko, since I don't exactly have an OTP for this series, but Aomine seemed more fitting since a lot of this story pertains to the past. But don't worry, Kagami will have his debut in the story eventually, and Seirin will shine. Maybe.


	4. Confrontation

Hello everyone! So sorry for the late update! I'll try updating once every week or two weeks. Enjoy(:

Recap:

Suddenly my phone began ringing, and the caller id flashed "Aomine Daiki". I quicked picked up and then straightened myself out again as I whispered, "H-hello?"

"We need to talk. Park. Now." And then he hung up.

What have I gotten myself in to?

First Person POV

I nervously ran towards the park and stopped at the street before, panting. _Was he extremely upset? Or would he be okay with this knowing that semi-flirtatious relationship could become official without the criticism of society? _These are the questions I pondered over before getting the courage to finally to meet with him.

He was already there, leaning against a tree with his blue hoodie, and he was looking down at the ground until he heard my footsteps. He looked up, and our eyes met, but he didn't say anything.

I thought he was waiting for me to speak, so I began with, "L-listen, Aomine-kun, about everything...I—" and I was cut off midway by his questioning.

"Tetsu, what is our relationship?" he asked.

The question kind of threw me off, and I never really gave our relationship any title. At school, we were always "friends", on the basketball court, we were "teammates" or "light and shadow". But secretly when we were alone, it always seemed more than, but not to the extent of being "lovers".

I began to speak, but he spoke before I had a chance to and continued, "Was I the only one who thought our relationship was different from 'just friends'?"

"Of course not—you know that I've always wanted to be more than that. It was just...complicated, and the others of the GoM, they wouldn't approve..." I said.

"So you let the opinions of others influence your willingness to be with me, huh?" he asked, looking at me with stern eyes.

"We-we're a team! Of course it would change things a lot, and I didn't want it to negatively impact our performance," I responded.

"What about after middle school huh? You just decided to leave the GoM, and pursue an entirely different high school without discussing it with any of us. Are you really hiding the fact that you're a girl, and our relationship for the team, when you've abandoned both?" his interrogated, his voice louder and louder with every question. At this point he looked pretty upset, and his accusations against me made tears drop down my face before I realized how strongly his words impacted me.

"No Tetsu, don't cry," he said gently, and came closer to me to wipe off a tear with his hand, then quickly drew back. "I don't like seeing you cry," he mumbled, diverting his eyes to the ground again.

He was still loving and gentle, only confused and agitated by just sudden revelation of such a big secret, and I understood that the trust he had in me had shattered, especially after our already rocky relationship and undeclared mutual feelings.

I finally understood where his heart was, and I reached out to grab his hand, which quickly caught his attention and turned his confused and stressed out face back to mine.

"I never meant to hurt you," I said. "It started as a mere secret—just a secret that let me play basketball. Never in my life would I have thought of meeting so many new friends, and someone more than that." I blushed, and he started at me, with his hand still in mine, and waited for me to continue.

"I hadn't pictured a relationship in my mind, nor did I seek out to be infatuated with love, like all the other hormonal teenage girls. I wanted a fun time in middle school, to be able to relax and enjoy the rest of my childhood before being pressured into adulthood. It wasn't supposed to be a secret that hurt others, or broke the trust of others, but rather a secret that let me cling onto my childhood memories."

He seemed to loosen up a little at my explanation, but didn't say a word.

"The GoM was a great opportunity for me, and for all of us. Everyone improved so quickly, and for once in my life, I wasn't so bad at basketball after all. Yet the power we attained, it was so strong, and our winning spirit became such an obsession that I couldn't take it anymore. I didn't want to see you and the others be possessed by this desire to win, so I left."

"As for our relationship, well, that's a different story. Obviously I knew that there weren't any hinders to our relationship. I just didn't know how to tell you after all this time. Of course I wanted to in the beginning, but as our relationship developed, the words just couldn't come out of my mouth. The longer I waited, the harder it was to spit out the words, until someone spit them out for me."

I yawned, though I tried to hide it.

He rested his head on my shoulder, and angled his head toward mine, and kissed my neck.

"You smell really bad," he joked. I didn't shower after the match since I rushed to see him directly.

"I know," I said, a little smile forming on my face.

"I'll walk you home," he said. "Go on a date with me tomorrow, and you can hear my side of the story."

I nodded, happier that the mood lightened up, but uneasy in hearing everything he had to say. I made him go through a lot because of me, but I was happy that he was happy and that we were past this awkward stage of tension in our lives in strive to form a stronger relationship.

A/N: Yay, another chapter done~ I hope you enjoyed a little more backstory and some fluff. But the "secrets and revelations" aspect of the story isn't quite over yet. Who else in the GoM, or even Seirin has a secret they've been keeping? Oooo...feel the suspense.

REVIEW YES? 3


	5. First Date

A/N: Hello everyone! Thank you for all the reviews and follows despite such a long wait for the next chapter. I honestly suck at writing fluff but I'll try my best to make this an interesting chapter as an apology. Enjoy~

Disclaimer: If I owned Kuroko no Basket, I would've make Kuroko a girl(:

_Recap:_

_"I'll walk you home," he said. "Go on a date with me tomorrow, and you can hear my side of the story."_

_I nodded, happier that the mood lightened up, but uneasy in hearing everything he had to say. I made him go through a lot because of me, but I was happy that he was happy and that we were past this awkward stage of tension in our lives in strive to form a stronger relationship._

Tetsuya's P.O.V

Even though I had lacked the "feminine" aspect of appearance basically my whole life, it still bothered me that I would be going on a date without dressing up for the occasion. Fashion...accessories...makeup...these were just foreign concepts to me as I looked through my closet in search for something that didn't have a shirt that didn't have a Seirin logo and pants that weren't baggy. Unfortunately, my closet was unforgiving and needless to say, it reminded me of how much basketball had impacted my life.

Though Aomine-kun obviously did not care for my appearance, I still thought it would be nice to dress up for our...date. Desperate, I looked through my contacts and stopped when I saw the name "Momoi Satsuki". She had been there at the time of the reveal, and I figured she would be ecstatic to help dress me up.

-The Next Morning: 7:42 a.m. 48 minutes until the meet-up-

"S-satsuki! What is this stuff you're putting on my eyes? O-ow! It got in my eye!" I yelled, realizing that makeup was indeed evil.

"Silly...it's mascara! Look how beautiful and defined your eyes look," she said, holding a mirror in front of me to show me.

With my left eye half open and still twitching from this contraption known as "mascara", I looked in the mirror and saw my eye tearing up from the mascara in my eye. But it did really make a difference in my appearance, and for once, my bored and expressionless eyes opened up and looked just a bit more interested.

"Wow...this stuff really works, huh?" I turned back to her, surprised and rather impressed that most girls applied this stuff so well.

"That's not all," she said. "We still have to put on eyeshadow, some eyeliner, and maybe a bit of bronzer to add some color back into your face."

"That seems like a lot. Besides, I should be going soon. It's almost 8 and I don't want to make him wait too long at the station."

"Yeah, I'll make it quick. What exactly are you guys doing though? It's weird picturing Dai-chan on a date. Especially with you, Tetsu-ku—no, I meant Tetsu-chan. Hehe, do I finally get to stop pretending to be infatuated with you?" Momoi teased, continuing to add shadows onto my eyes.

"Yeah, thanks for your help though. I don't really know what I was thinking in middle school. I guess in the beginning it was an innocent plan to join the basketball team, but later on it turned into my biggest secret. I didn't want them to know...I didn't want them to judge...and most of all, I didn't want them to feel betrayed. But that's silly, isn't it? After so many years of friendship, they would at least expect to get my gender right."

"I don't think they're mad, Tetsu-chan. Probably surprised...very surprised. The rest of them are probably okay with it. And I mean, even if they aren't okay with it, Sei-chan will be there to protect you. As for Dai-chan, well...he's probably taking this harder than the rest of them. He's talked to me before about—" she stopped abruptly.

"Talked to you about what...?" I urged.

"Oh...I really shouldn't say anything, but let's just say he had a lot of issues personally with having slightly romantic feelings for you and trying to overcome these feelings. You should probably talk to him about this. And I wasn't the one who told you!" She smiled, bringing her index finger to her mouth as a gesture of secrecy.

"Which reminds me. I should really get going. Thanks Satsuki," I smiled. She had bought me an entirely new outfit, which consisted of a light blue lace dress and white shoes, and worked to add extensions in my hair to turn it into a short but more feminine style. The makeup and lipstick really added to the appeal, and for once, I didn't feel like "Kuroko Tetsuya, the mystery 6th man" but rather "Kuroko Tetsuya, female".

-8:30-

I arrived at the park that he messaged me to go to, and I found him at a bench nearby, dosing off as if he had not slept the night before.

Slightly taken back, I approached his sleeping figure and instinctively put my hand on his cheek.

He instantly jolted upward, and I was a little offended that a slight touch would arouse such a...unpleasant reaction.

"Oh, it's you, Tetsu," he said, sighing in relief.

"Why, were you expecting someone else?" I asked, slightly frustrated by his reactions.

"No, it's just...never mind. He stopped and looked at me closely and didn't speak for a few seconds.

I turned my head away, slightly embarrassed to be examined in my new appearance. "This is weird, isn't it?"

"I think pretty would be the better term, but it is a little strange. In a good way," he said, his eyes softening and his lips forming a slight yet restrained smile. That's right. The trust still wasn't built back yet. But this was a good start.

"I thought this would be natural...s-since I'm a girl now," I muttered, still embarrassed.

"Tetsu, you've always been a girl," he said silently.

"But now I can finally embrace it without the fear of rejection," I said.

He simply nodded and got up from the bench and started walking. "Let's go," he said monotonously, sticking both hands into his pockets without the offer to hold my hand or even the slightly interest to do anything romantic. However, I followed happily and saw that he was in jeans and a t-shirt with a blue jacket, just like old times. As a nostalgic feeling overcame me, I knew that we would make new memories that would make old times seem like a mere catalyst into our current, happier lives.

If only it was that easy.

A/N: This was kind of a transitional chapter into Kuroko's new (and somewhat OCD) self. Even though she was extremely stoic, she's now opening up to fight her own insecurities and be happier. But of course, life isn't that easy... :( which I'm learning the hard way, and I'm sure a lot of you are facing your own issues and battling insecurities, but let's be like this make believe Tetsu and look after a brighter future(:

**REVIEW BECAUSE REVIEWS MAKE MY DAY(:**


End file.
